Contre la déception
by JessSwann2
Summary: Post DMC. Will est malheureux...Il a accepté d'aller sauver Jack... Mais s'interroge sur son choix... Tia va s'en mêler.


**Disclaimer: **** Tia & Will sont à Disney...Hélas *sanglote ***

_**Bonjour à tous ! Donc je continue mon exploration à travers le défi des 30 interdits … Cette fois j'ai choisi le thème aphrodisiaque.. J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira…. Bonne lecture et … Reviews ?**_

_**Attention contenu sexuel déconseillé aux plus jeunes**_

**Contre la déception**

Jack Sparrow était mort. Et avec lui les illusions de William Turner.

Le jeune homme abattit son couteau sur la table de Tia Dalma.

Tchac.

La lame s'enfonça dans le bois.

Tchac.

Encore une fois.

Dehors, Barbossa, Elizabeth et le reste des membres du Pearl préparaient leur départ. Pour aller sauver Jack, ça allait de soi.

Tchac.

Il ne les avait pas accompagnés. Il ne pouvait pas. Pas déjà. Pas après ce qu'il avait vu.

Elizabeth et Jack….

Tchac.

Le manche vibra dans la main de Will sous la violence de son coup et il tira pour l'extraire du bois. Elizabeth et Jack … Est-ce qu'ils s'aimaient ? Est-ce qu'elle lui avait offert … La rage grandit en Will à cette idée et il abattit son poing sur la table.

« Contre la déception » susurra Tia Dalma en lui tendant un gobelet.

Will posa un regard las sur elle

« Je n'ai pas soif…

- Oui je sais… Tu te dis que tout est perdu.. Tu te demandes pourquoi tu as accepté d'aller sauver le plaisant Jack….

- Le plaisant Jack… » Répéta Will avec amertume en reprenant son couteau.

La main de Tia Dalma se posa sur la sienne

« Tu te dis que tu as eu tort je sais.. Tu te demandes si tu possèdes encore le cœur de ta charmante Elizabeth….Et tu t'interroges pour savoir si tu vas entreprendre le voyage jusqu'au Purgatoire de Jones ou … pas »

Will se crispa et se tourna vers la fenêtre. Au loin, il aperçut la chevelure d'Elizabeth. Assise à l'écart de Barbossa et du reste de l'équipage qui s'affairait, la jeune femme ne bougeait pas. Will devina son regard posé dans le vide et grimaça

« N'en parlons plus… »

La main de Tia caressa son visage et elle le força à la regarder.

« Contre la déception » susurra-t-elle en lui tendant le breuvage

Will regarda la chopine offerte

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Bois… Et tu le découvriras… » répondit malicieusement Tia

Will hésita puis haussa les épaules

« Après tout … Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais encore quelque chose à perdre… » murmura-t-il en vidant le contenu.

Tia Dalma sourit et se pencha à la fenêtre. Elle adressa un signe de tête à Barbossa qui lui répondit.

Le pirate se tourna vers ses hommes

« Allez tas de fainéants on part chercher des provisions et vous aussi Mademoiselle Swann »

La jeune femme lui adressa un regard absent et se leva. Barbossa sourit et se tourna vers la cabane de Tia Dalma. Il ignorait pourquoi la sorcière lui avait demandé d'éloigner les autres pendant quelques heures mais après tout … Ce n'était pas son problème…

()()

Un quart d'heure après avoir avalé la boisson de Tia Dalma, Will commença à regretter sa décision. Il avait chaud. Atrocement chaud. Ses mains tremblaient et il avait l'impression d'être sur le point d'exploser. Will passa une main sur son front et il frémit en recueillant quelques gouttes de sueur.

Dans un coin de la pièce Tia Dalma sourit.

Will enfonça le couteau dans la table.

Tchac.

Elizabeth et Jack….Il songea au baiser qu'ils avaient échangés et une chaleur monta dans son bas ventre. Will hoqueta. Il était toujours furieux et déçu mais… Pourquoi les enviait il à ce point ?

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il avait besoin d'air… La chaleur était insupportable. Il avait l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur… Il inspira de profondes goulées et chercha Elizabeth des yeux. Elizabeth…. Un instant il l'imagina, gémissante, dans les bras de Jack et la chaleur redoubla dans ses reins. Au lieu de le torturer comme avant, cette idée ne le dérangeait plus…. Au contraire… Il … C'était comme si … Ça.. L'excitait.

Il se tourna vers Tia Dalma

« Que m'avez-vous fait boire ? »

La sorcière, qui n'attendait que cette question, sourit

« De quoi effacer ta déception William… »

Une nouvelle vague de chaleur monta en lui et Will s'approcha

« Ça ne répond pas à ma question il me semble »

Le sourire de Tia s'effaça et elle plaqua ses mains sur les épaules de Will

« Assieds toi »

Will se laissa faire. Il faisait trop chaud … Il étouffait, il allait.. Il allait

« Ne lutte pas chéri… » murmura Tia Dalma.

Sa main frôla la sienne tandis qu'elle parlait et Will sentit la chaleur redoubler à son contact.

« Où est Elizabeth ?

- Pas ici… Et elle ne rentrera pas maintenant… » répondit Tia Dalma.

Will ferma les yeux et elle caressa sa joue. Le contact était insupportable. Délicieux. Et insupportable. Comme si tout son corps se trouvait concentré en cet endroit. Les doigts de Tia frôlèrent ses lèvres et Will les entrouvrit. Sa langue chatouilla le doigt de Tia. Sa peau avait une saveur sucrée et amère à la fois. Comme si l'océan s'était répandu sur ses doigts en même temps que la saveur douce du miel.

La chaleur augmenta dans le corps de Will. Ses reins s'enflammèrent et il posa un regard troublé sur Tia Dalma. La femme lui sourit et il sentit ses doigts échapper à sa bouche.

« Non… » protesta-t-il d'une voix altérée.

Sa peau était si douce. Son goût si enivrant…. Il fixa ses yeux sombres et la chaleur redoubla, faisant gonfler son sexe. Il ne voyait plus les haillons qu'elle portait. Ni la saleté de sa peau. Il ne voyait qu'une femme qu'il avait envie, non besoin , de posséder, de prendre, de….

« Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive… » gémit il secoué par une nouvelle vague de chaleur.

Tia Dalma recula et sourit

« Oh chéri, ce qui arrive à tout les hommes »

Will déglutit. Il ne prêtait plus attention aux dents noircies de la sorcière. Sa bouche était si appétissante , si … La chaleur redoubla et Tia Dalma entrouvrit les lèvres

« Seulement auras-tu assez de cran pour venir prendre ce que tu convoites ? » le défia-t-elle.

Le regard fiévreux, Will se leva d'une brusque détente. Ses mains tremblaient d'impatience. La chaleur augmenta encore et il sentit son sexe pousser douloureusement contre le tissu de son fut.

« En auras-tu l'audace William Turner ? » répéta Tia Dalma d'une voix rauque.

Le corps du jeune homme s'enflamma et il traversa la pièce jusqu'à elle. Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent brutalement sur les siennes et il sentit les mains de Tia Dalma empoigner ses épaules.

Will recula et haleta. Jamais il n'avait connu une telle sensation. Ses lèvres ne parvenaient pas à le combler, il voulait sa bouche, son corps, ses seins , son sexe… Les mains de Tia le débarrassèrent de se chemise et il poussa un gémissement étranglé. La caresse des doigts de la femme sur sa peau étaient comme une brûlure à la douceur insupportable. Il voulait plus. Il avait besoin de plus.

« Prends ce que tu es venu chercher » susurra Tia Dalma.

Fiévreux, Will la repoussa sur le lit. Il ne vit pas les draps sales. L'odeur de semence qu'ils exhalaient lui parut le plus doux des parfums. Pas une seconde il ne s'interrogea sur celui qui l'avait précédé. Il n'avait plus de questions. Plus de doutes. Plus de chagrin. Juste un désir intolérable dans les reins qui ne demandait qu'à jaillir.

Il débarrassa Tia de ses vêtements sans en avoir conscience et grogna d'impatience en la sentant effleurer son sexe palpitant. Il en voulait plus .. Plus , plus , plus… Sa main trembla alors qu'il guidait son sexe en en elle et il poussa un gémissement étranglé en la sentant se resserrer autour de lui. C'était trop bon… La chaleur augmenta et il eut à peine conscience de basculer sur côté

« Laisse moi faire… Tu vas adorer… » souffla Tia

Will gémit lourdement et ouvrit un œil torve. Elle était sur lui. Ses hanches ondulaient alors qu'elle s'empalait sur son sexe. Lentement. Puis plus vite. Puis lentement à nouveau. C'était tellement bon que ça en devenait insupportable. Les doigts de Will étreignirent le drap et son cœur s'affola. Il allait mourir. Son cœur allait exploser.

Il sentit la chaleur monter et étreignit le drap, à demi conscient. Sur lui, Tia Dalma continuait à aller et venir, gémissante et le visage renversé par le plaisir. Son cœur s'affola encore. Un râle inhumain franchit les lèvres de Will et il donna un violent coup de rein pour s'enfoncer en elle. Il eut à peine conscience de sentir jouir tant le plaisir était intense. Brutal. Son cœur explosa et il sombra dans l'inconscience.

()()

Encore sonné par ce qu'il venait de vivre, Will ouvrit un œil. Sa vision trouble s'ajusta et il nota le décor qui l'entourait. Puis sa nudité. Les draps. Le lit.

A quelques pas de lui, entièrement habillée, Tia Dalma sourit

« Je t'avais dit que tu adorerais ça…. »

Le cœur de Will accéléra de nouveau et il se força au calme.

« Vous avez essayé de me tuer….

- Oh chéri… » susurra Tia en lui caressant la joue.

L'esprit clair désormais, Will hoqueta en se souvenant de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il s'écarta de la sorcière et ramassa ses vêtements

« Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? » glapit il.

Tia sourit étrangement

« Contre la déception…. Maintenant, Elizabeth et toi avez une chose en commun…. Tu n'as plus à lui en vouloir…. Tu as fait bien pire…

- Quoi …. » balbutia Will

Tia sourit et le fixa comme si elle était en transe

« Tu n'as plus aucune raison de refuser de les accompagner. Tu feras le voyage jusqu'au bout du monde pour sauver Jack Sparrow…. Et ton destin s'accomplira…. »

Will s'empressa de remettre ses vêtements et s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque la porte s'ouvrit

« Nous sommes prêts à partir » annonça Barbossa.

Tia Dalma regarda Will

« Nous aussi… »

Will hoqueta et Tia s'approcha de lui

« Pour tout ce que tu désires il y a un prix un payer » souffla-t-elle

Will la regarda sans comprendre

« Will ? Est-ce que … Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Elizabeth d'une voix frêle

Les yeux de Will et de Tia Dalma se croisèrent . Le cœur du jeune homme s'alourdit

« Ce que le cœur désire…. Et ce que le corps veut…. » susurra la sorcière

Will baissa les yeux

« Will ? » répéta Elizabeth d'un ton angoissé

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux brièvement, résigné

« Nous sommes prêts… Allons… Sauver Jack » décida-t-il d'une voix où perçait l'amertume.

Le regard d'Elizabeth s'illumina un bref instant et Will sourit tristement

« Viens »

Derrière eux, Tia Dalma sourit. Elle avait réussi. Le destin s'accomplirait. Comme il se devait. Le reste importait peu…. Et la suite ne lui appartenait plus.


End file.
